Insanity is Contagious
by Psychoness
Summary: Waking up to find Jack Sparrow in your bed: thats a scenario any teenage girl would love right? Or so I thought until it actually happened. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

** Hey everyone. Welcome to Insanity is Contagious. It's just another POTC story by an obsessed fan. And if your wondering this story so far has no plot what so ever. It's just an idea that popped up in my bed I mean head and wouldn't go away. **

**I posted this quite a while ago and got writers block a few chapters in. This is the new revised version, and after the first two chapters is very different.**

** Disclaimer: Until Disney puts up Pirates of the Caribbean for sale and I buy it I don't own anything it. Also, any insults against Captain Jack Sparrow written here are entirely untrue (except for maybe the drunken pirate and crazy pirate ones) and only there for the sake of the story. Will Turner insults on the other hand . . . **

** And now, the feature presentation . . . Insanity is Contagious! (Applause all around.)**

Waking up next to Captain Jack Sparrow might sound wonderful. Half the female population probably dreams about it happen and the other half just hasn't been lucky enough to have seen Pirates of the Caribbean. And it wasn't as if I was any different. I was obsessed over him. Posters, wallpaper, movies, clothes. You name it; I've got it, if it was about Captain Jack Sparrow.

But it's not all it's cracked up to be. For instance, you know that smirk of his? The one that he has whenever he gets his way? It looks so cute on him. Right up until you see it in person. _Then _you discover it's the absolute most annoying thing on Earth. It far surpasses those people walking around singing the Batman theme constantly. Or listening to people prattle on about dresses and the 'in' style. It even beats dealing with customer service when all you can get is a recording.

Or the sexy voice of his? Wouldn't you like to hear that for real? You'd love it right up until you learned how downright infuriating it is. Always smug and amused. Worse than hearing your science teacher drone on and on or hearing a lecture about cleaning your room.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. You probably think I'm crazy; going on about waking up next to Jack Sparrow. He's a fictional character; just something made up by Disney. At most, just an incredibly hot actor. That's what I thought.

Right up until I woke next to him. At first I thought he was my kitten, Psycho. She only weighs about five pounds, but by the space she takes up, you'd think she weighed fifty. I know, I know. I sound like some hallucinating idiot but Psycho's definitely not normal. I mean, she's the most annoying thing on Earth next to Jack. It's only a matter of time before she starts talking and nags me about feeding her and grooming her.

It took me about ten minutes before I realized that unless Psycho had gone on a major growth spurt, it wasn't her. I was half drowsing, knowing my snooze alarm was going to go off any second, but wanting any extra second of sleep to deal with the coming Monday. After a few minutes, partly awake, in the lazy, half awake, half asleep time, you know, the feeling you get on a Saturday morning when you know you can sleep as long as you want. Feeling like that, I wasn't too worried. How bad could it be? I hadn't gone to any parties so it couldn't be some guy. It was most likely just my pillows. All this thinking didn't give me enough warning when I opened my eyes to see a face looking at me. A darkly tanned face with a red bandanna tied around the forehead to contain the dark, untamed hair. A face with closed eyes surrounded by kohl and a dreamy smile, as if he was looking towards the horizon. For this face was a face—the face—that unmistakably belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow.

_He's even hotter than I thought he was. _I thought. Then another, more sensible part of me added its voice to the already insane situation._ Great reaction. You wake up with a guy in your bed that from a movie, and no memory of how he got there and you think 'He's even hotter than I thought he was.' Absolutely brilliant. _Before the part of me that thought he was hot could jump in again, it hit me. Captain Jack Sparrow—or somebody who looked a hell of a lot like him was sleeping right in front of my eyes.

I closed my eyes hoping that he would disappear. Opened them; no luck. _Or, _one part of me noted, _great luck. Why would I want a hot guy to get out of my bed? _Crushing those thought, my sensible part started thinking again. Closing my eyes hadn't made the situation any better; he was still there. In fact, it had gotten worse. He was now awake and looking at me.

"You can't be Jack Sparrow." _Now, that was pure genius. _Yet another voice complimented me. _Great, I've got a mysterious guy in my bed and I'm going schizophrenic. _

"But I am. I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, savvy?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Not only was he talking but he sounded exactly like Captain Jack Sparrow, husky and sarcastic.

"You can't be. He's just a character. You're just an actor that looks like Johnny Depp—or maybe is for all I know-someone paid to play a joke on me." _An awful weird one, too. Who would pay for someone to do this? _I was beginning to be frantic. _How _had _he gotten here? And why was he here?_

"I don't know who this Johnny Depp is and I'm not him. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," whoever it was said, amused, but something told me that he was deadly serious behind the first impression.

"Then you're a look-alike. Captain Jack Sparrow just some imaginary person. He was never even alive," I protested.

"Look, luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." His voice was hard and his face had turned frightening, even angry. Becoming slightly worried, I got out of bed and took a few steps away.

A niggle of doubt wormed its way into my heart. In the movie he had been sensitive about his name, only letting his friends call him Jack. _Maybe . . . Maybe that was because that was the only possession he had since he lost the Black Pearl. But that would be if he really was Captain Jack Sparrow. He couldn't be. He couldn't. _

I shook my head no. Desperately, I said, "You're not. I don't know who you are or where you came from but you're not Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow isn't real." I had a feeling that I was saying this not only to convince him that I knew it was a joke but to convince me that it wasn't true.

"If _Captain_ Jack Sparrow isn't real, and I am Captain Jack Sparrow I shouldn't be able to do this." Stepping suddenly off the bed, he began walking toward me. I backed away and hit the wall. Nowhere left to run, I stood there silently shaking my head. Impossibly fast, his hand flashed out and grabbed my wrists. "Hallucinations can't touch you, luv."

Breathing fast, I stared at him. We were even closer than we had been when I had first woken up. His face was less an inch a way. I could feel his breath, slow and even on my face. His eyes, black and kohl lined, stared into my eyes, daring me to disbelieve him one more time.

Before I could deny what was right in front of my face, he suddenly released me. I dropped to my knees when the force holding me up disappeared. Pushing up his right sleeve, he stuck his bare forearm in front of my face. The brand P for pirates was there. So was the Sparrow tattoo. Unthinkingly, I reached out to touch; to confirm that it was real.

At first Captain Jack Sparrow winced at my gentle brush of his brand and I pulled away. Steadying himself, he nodded, "It's all right. If that's what it takes to believe me."

Hesitantly, I reached out again. Lightly touching the brand, then the tattoo I began to believe. Maybe, just maybe it was Captain Jack Sparrow.

Shoving up his other sleeve he showed me the white scars under his forearm. You see them in a deleted scene on the DVD. That scene had been my favorite. Now seeing him do it in front of my eyes made me realize how much it hurt him to show his scars. It was like déjà vu to see him pull down his shirt to reveal two bullet wounds, just like he done for Elizabeth. Done for Elizabeth to believe that he was the Captain Jack Sparrow she had read about or not.

Looking at me he said quietly "Now do you believe I'm Captain Jack Sparrow?"

I nodded. In the movie you see glimpses of Jack's dark side but most of the time all you see is him half drunk and uncaring of the world beside his Pearl. I was beginning to realize that the dark side of him wasn't as deeply hidden as it had seemed.

As swiftly as Jack had become angry, he reversed. He went back to his swagger and slurred words. "Now that we've gotten that over with, I was really wondering why you've kidnapped me."

Startles at this sudden change of topics all I managed was a "Huh?"

"You see, I don't recall threatening you before and darling, your beauty is unforgettable."

Now I was really perplexed. Waking up to find Captain Jack Sparrow sleeping next to me, and subsequently being threatened by him was confusing enough. He was just making it worse. I'm never at my best in the morning, but this was too much. Letting my annoyance get a hold of me, I started in on him.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who showed up in _my _bed, so if anyone should be complaining, it's me."

Oblivious to me, Jack continued on his tangent. "You could have at least known who you were kidnapping. You might have woken up with a bloody Navy man instead of my wonderful self. You've really got to think these things through."

"You just pop up in my bed, no warning whatsoever and start threatening me," I continued, ignoring him as much as he was ignoring me.

". . . It is more usual to wait a few weeks or at least until you've been properly introduced before you share a bed. Not that I'm complaining . . ."

"Since you seem to know so much about kidnapping, I'll believe you on that. But, you see, I didn't kidnap you."

"I'll forgive you this time. I'm sure my good looks just broke your resistance."

The little voice in my head saying, _Your hotness may not have broken my resistance yet, but if you give me a minute I'm sure we can arrange something _just broke whatever was keeping me sane.

Even mad, tired and utterly annoyed at my unexpected visitor I didn't make the mistake of not believing he was real a second time. That was about the only intelligent part of what I did.

"You stupid drunk pirate! You're just an idiotic pirate who happened to get lucky and your luck's run out! You got stuck in 2004 now!"

_Oops. Just another stroke of brilliance. I just insulted a person who's not really against killing people and is already gone to two of his own hangings for at least a few murder counts who's already mad at me. Moreover, wrecked any chance of him getting back in the bed with you. _One part of my mind said wistfully.

We stared at each other for a moment, glaring. Have you ever realized how hard it is to glare into eyes lined with kohl? Or maybe its just Jack's eyes. They seemed to soak up my glare and send it back ten times stronger, daring you to say something, not mention that he's sooo hot you don't want to argue with him.

Jack finally broke the silence. Sarcastically and skeptically, he replied. "What hell do mean by saying I'm in 2004? Thanks to bloody Will and Barbossa, I'm no longer 'The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow'," he said with some wild hand gestures.

"No, you've become Sleeping Beauty." I shot back. Then, sighing, I began to _try_ to explain. My insults, his interruptions made this _way_ longer than it had to be. "Well, you see, when you tactlessly teleported onto—"

"You're making it sound like it was my fault. I didn't have anything to do with it!"

"How am I supposed to know that? But, anyway, when you teleported onto my bed, causing me immeasurable annoyance in the process—no doubt on purpose—"

"_You _immeasurable annoyance? What about me? Not only am I far away from the Pearl but now I have to listen to you. If I did have anything to do with my appearance—not that I did—but if I had, I would have appeared on your bed just to cause you annoyance! You certainly deserve it."

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" I wasn't really sure if I was telling him anything but if it would shut him up . . .

"Just get on with."

"So when you appeared on my bed, you not only teleported but time traveled as well. Unless you live in the year 2004?"

"Of course not."

"Now you do." I replied smugly.

"If you're not lying."

"Why would I lie? If anyone was going to lie here it would be you; you're the pirate."

"Just get on with the story."

"You sure? I mean, you've interrupted so much I was beginning to think you didn't want to know."

"I'm sure."

'Okay. I was just checking."

"You've checked. Now get on with it."

"It's 2004 now. The end."

"That's the end! You didn't explain anything."

"I never said I knew anything. You asked what I meant by saying you're stuck in 2004. I explained. I know nothing more. The end."

Jack stared at me, somewhere between fury and amazement that anyone could even come close to his own annoyingness.

"If anyone knows more, it's you. You're the one who actually did the teleporting and time traveling." I added helpfully. "Though, now that I think . . ."

"I knew you knew more."

"You probably didn't time travel. You just popped out of a movie you were put in."

"What in hell is a movie?"

"Oh god. Just what I need now. Explaining technology to Neanderthal. Why me? Why does it always have to be me?" I complained, with my head in my hands. "Long story. It's a bit complicated." I said to Jack.

"It's not like I have to go any where."

"Too bad." Sighing, I began to explain. "See this?" Pointing to my light, I flipped the switch. "We use electricity now for lights and a lot of other stuff. Ummm. It's like contained lightning."

"And this had what to do with movies?"

"I'm getting there. See, when you channel it right you can, ummm, make pictures on screens. Like that one." Pointing to my computer. "When you do this with a television screen, and they move it's called a movie. The moving pictures make a story called a movie." That was simple enough. "The movie itself is kind of like a play. It was make-believe."

"I am not make-believe. I'm real," Jack insisted. A flash of his dark side appeared. "We went over this."

"I believe you're Captain Jack Sparrow. But he's not from history."

"I am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Whatever. We can decide that later. Don't you know anything?"

"I know less than you do. All I remember is going to sleep after Anamaria yelled at me to get some rest after sailing through a storm. What do we do now?"

_Oh God.__ What have I done? I stopped Jack on his way to rescuing Elizabeth. I messed up history! No, stupid. That was a movie not history and you don't even know if it was that storm. Besides you didn't do anything. It was him that popped up in 2004._

I shrugged. I had no idea about what was going on. I had given up on it being a dream or hallucination. Some part of me was screaming that it was impossible, you can't time travel or pop out of movies but the more sensible part of me was ignoring it. _It has happened deal with it. But how?_

**And**** that concludes the first chapter for this story. **

**Calling all beta-readers, calling all beta-readers. If anyone would be willing to beta-read this I'd really appreciate it. I don't need help with the grammar and punctuation as much as characterization and plot pacing. Just email me or review me. Thanks. **

**Go review. Just click the little bluey purple button in the left corner.**


	2. SavVvy or SAVvy?

**I'm back! Thanks to all reviewers. Now review again. And those who didn't shame on you. Go review now. **

** A number of reviewers pointed out that it is now 2005 not 2004. Ummm . . sorry I'm stuck in a time warp that makes me live six months before the rest of the world? Lol. **

** Disclaimer: Since Disney hasn't put Pirates of the Caribbean on auction, I still don't own it. Any insults against Captain Jack Sparrow are still untrue. **

**Now, the second chapter of Insanity is Contagious, SAVvy or savVY?**

I stared grumpily at the remainders of my breakfast. Finally Jack had stopped asking questions about everything I _didn't_ know in the twenty first century. I mean, do you know how stereo speakers work? (Never mind, scratch that. Jack already makes me feel stupid enough.) Checking the clock I realized, Jack had reached a record time of silence—five minutes.

That was being unfair though. He had been transported out of his time—or movie, with no warning at all. But still . . . . He made up for it being be every bit as annoying as he is on screen but without the hilarity it was when it wasn't directed toward you. Or that by the end of the questions, I was beginning to suspect Jack was asking so many on purpose just to annoy me. Grrr . . .

At least I had managed to get breakfast. Me without breakfast, well let's just say that the words not a morning person don't even begin to describe it. Being forced to deal with Jack Sparrow and a million questions had just me it worse. And something told that Jack wasn't a morning person either. He better not be. If he acted this way all the time I was going to go as crazy as him. But then, all I had to do to amuse him for a while was give him maple syrup. He'd gone from 'icky. This is disgusting' to drinking half the bottle. And yes I do mean _drinking. _When pointed out that it's supposed to be eaten on waffles, he replied that's what they do with rum in France and it doesn't taste good, so why should this. Exasperating pirate.

"Mraow?"

My kitten, Psycho, the rascal whom I earlier mentioned had turned up.

"Hey little kitty. What cha doing?" I consider it perfectly normal to talk to my cat, whether in English or by imitating there meows. Dog owners talk to there pets so why can't I talk to an animal that is smarter than a dog?

She cocked her head at and meowed again.

"What do ya want? You got food and water." I asked her and began rubbing her head. Immediately, she stopped her complaints.

"That's it, is it? You just want attention, fur ball, that's all you want." I stopped patting her to eat the last bite of my breakfast. Giving me a glare, she padded over to Jack and looked up at him petulantly.

"I'll give you the attention you deserve, darling. Yeah, you're just a beautiful bundle of fluff." Psycho was obviously swayed by Jack. She jumped into his lap and gave me a smug look, mirrored by that pirate. "You obviously ignore her far too much."

"Tell me that after you've petted her for an hour and your hand's got a cramp." I said grumpily. "Betrayer." I told Psycho. She only purred, delighted with her new conquest.

Suddenly, Psycho pounced. Her claws out, she grabbed Jack's braided beard and pulled.

"Owww! Bloody cat." Jack's lips formed an o of surprise and startlement.

My first instinct was to grab Psycho to make sure Jack didn't hurt her but I realized that Jack was an animal lover. Or at least a cat person. He was holding her to get her teeth and claws out of his braids but carefully.

Free of worry for Psycho, I started laughing. The little kitten had gotten her claws in there good and stuck and she wasn't letting go. _I have a priceless opportunity and I almost missed it._ Still laughing I walked over to the camera draw and pulled out my digital camera. It wasn't entirely fair to Jack, him never seeing a camera and not knowing what it was, he couldn't do anything to stop it. _I just can't resist. Jack will probably kill when he learns but it's just too good to pass up._ I took _lots_ of pictures. _Yep, Jack's gonna kill me._ I grinned evilly.

Psycho was wreaking havoc. Jack had managed to get her claws out of his beard only for her to attack the many beads and trinkets in his hair. He began shaking his head, hoping to detach her. Delighted with this new part of the game, the rascal continued to leap Jack started swearing colorfully, in more languages than I could count.

_My mom'll be absolutely delighted with my new vocabulary after this. I haven't heard many swears and she can't protest if it's not _profanity

Finally, Jack turned to me with a desperate look and said, "Help! Get her off me!"

Too weak from laughter I could only shake my head.

"Please?"

After minutes, which must have seen like hours to Jack I managed to stop laughing and walk over to him. Psycho, tired with this new game, jumped into my arms. I smirked at Jack.

"What? That cat had its claws in like . . ."

"She's a she, not an it!" I replied, outraged.

"She's a devil with fur, that's what she is!"

"Psycho is a cute, adorable little kitty who you apparently offended severely." I replied, aloofly. I knew perfectly well that Psycho was well named and terrorized all the dogs in the neighborhood. At the moment, however, she was sleepy from her excitement and was looking as calm and docile a cat as you can get.

"At least you warned people when you gave her the name. She an insane cat escaped from some feline mental asylum!"

"You just riled her. You're a guest in her territory and you should be nicer to her." I smirked. My day was suddenly looking up.

"You . . . . She . . . ." Jack was speechless. His mouth moved but nothing was coming out of it.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Jack just glared at me, furious beyond measure.

Smugly, I simply sat there, Psycho peacefully curled in my arms, with a grin suggesting she knew quite the annoyance she had been.

Realizing that as soon as Jack saw the camera he was going to ask what it did, I stood up. With Psycho hiding the camera in my hands I walked up stairs to get dressed, informing Jack in no uncertain terms that he was _not _coming with me

Upstairs I hid my camera until I had time alone with out Jack that I could load my pictures only the computer. _Thank God for digital photos so I don't have to explain them to whoever sees the mail. I only have to explain them to Jack. And that will be a pleasure._ _The only bad part is that there's no one else to show them to. _

Back downstairs I wondered what else I could do. With an evil grin, I realized that I could show Jack Pirates of the Caribbean. _Nasty shock that's gonna be._

"You want to see that movie I recognized you from?"

"First, I need to know your name. I make a point of familiarity of avoiding spending time with women I don't know. Makes a bad impression."

"Like you care." I grumbled. But Psycho's antics had put me in a good mood, so with the best Captain Jack Sparrow accent I have, I replied, "I'm Captain Jade of the Twenty First century, savvy?"

"Not bad." Jack said, commenting on the accent. "It needs to be a bit more slurred. Helps if you're drunk. But the Savvy," He shook his head woefully, that was horrible. "Almost as bad as Will's avast. At least he didn't mangle one of the best words in my language."

Right then, warned by the glint in his eyes, I should have kept silent. But miffed, had to retort, "What was wrong with? It didn't sound that bad to me."

I'm warning you now; that is the absolute worst thing I could ever say. It was just what he was hoping for and he didn't waste it.

"To begin with, before we even get to the Savvy, your whole wording needs help. 'Of the Twenty First century' isn't that bad. Once. But you can't use it more than once to the same people like I use the Black Pearl. But it just doesn't cut it twice." He shook his head. "Just doesn't cut it."

"Then what am I supposed to use? I'm not part of a ship." That was another really stupid thing to do. It just encouraged Jack when encouragement was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Then you should be putting of something after it. For that matter you shouldn't be using Captain. It marks the distinction of a man—person that has the ability to command a ship."

"Its' not like—"

"Now that I think of it, the usage of Captain should definitely not be used. It's an offense far more serious than the 'of something' part."

"But—"It was too late. Jack was off in his revenge against me for Psycho. All I could do was sit there and fume.

"Though, of course, it's not nearly as bad as your Savvy. That was simply. . ." Apparently it was too terrible for words. "If you really want to be of something, you can be of the Black Pearl."

"But I'm _not _of the Black Pearl." I protested, futilely. Jack was off on his revenge and nothing I could say would change what he would say.

"Yes, but I'll allow it. I'm the Captain after all. And if you ever pop up in my bed, I'll make you a crewmember and then you really will be of the Black Pearl." Jack looked at me with a grin on his face.

"About the Savvy. The first—and worst part is that you're accenting it wrong. It's SAVvy. You're saying it savVY."

"I am not!"

"You are too."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

We glared at each other.

"You have to be." Jack finally declared.

"I do not have to be. I am accenting it right. You are hearing me wrong."

"Then say it again."

"Savvy."

"No. You need to say the _whole _sentence again or it doesn't come out right no matter what you do." Jack said, as though speaking to an idiot.

I glared. "Am I supposed to say it the way you changed it to or the way I originally said it?"

"You're just going to say it. You can't plan the way you say Savvy."

_Then why are you trying to get me to say Savvy your way? Isn't that planning? _I sighed with annoyance. "Not Savvy. The sentence, you moron."

"Moron? I am most certainly not a moron."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Just tell me which way you want me to say it!"

"Say what?"

"The sentence!"

"You're saying 'the sentence' right. That's the only way I know how to say it." Jack grinned evilly. He knew perfectly what I meant.

I put my face in my hands. "Why me? Why does it have to be me? I haven't been terribly bad. So why are you doing this to me?" I looked up and winced. There was Jack's smirking face right in front of me. "The sentence you wanted me to repeat that in which I apparently mispronounced a favorite word of yours."

"What about the sentence?"

"Am I supposed to say it as I originally did or as you corrected it?"

"Hmm." Jack thought about it. "As I corrected it."

_Uh-oh.__ I'm going to say one little thing wrong and he's going to pounce on it. Just brilliant of me to give him a choice. _

"I'm Jade of the Black Pearl, savvy?"

"See? You're accenting it wrong."

"I don't see. I'm accenting it the same way you are."

"No, you aren't. You're accenting the second syllable, not the first."

"What makes you right?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

It was all I could do to keep from screaming.

"So how do I accent it?" I said slowly, trying to hold my temper in.

"You accent the first syllable, like I've been saying."

"Like this? SAVvy."

"You're accenting it right now, but remember I said you can't say it right if you just say it. You need to add just the slightest bit of a question to the end of it."

"SAVvy?"

"Good. It's not perfect but it will do. Now say the whole sentence."

"I'm Jade of the Black Pearl, savvy?"

"You accented the second syllable again. To get used to the correct way, say it a couple times."

Bowing to the inevitable, I conceded, "SAVvy? SAVvy? SAVvy?"

"Now try it in the sentence."

"I'm Jade of the Black Pearl, savvy?"

"Perfect. It took you long enough though." Jack smiled.

I sighed in relief. _Hooray! It's over. Now I can watch the movie and maybe catch up on some sleep. _"Now that you know my name and I can say everything the way you think is right, would you like to see the movie?"

"Sure." He shrugged, and then grinned. "I can just imagine. The motion pictures version of Elizabeth's books. 'The real way Captain Jack Sparrow sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot.'"

I laughed.

Jack leaned toward me and whispered, "I'll give you the secret. I jumped off the Pearl, swam in the water for five days. Then a sea turtle swam up and offered to sack Nassau. What could I say but yes?"

"Jack, that's just amazing. And how did you escape from under the eyes of seven agents of India Trading Co.?" I said in a sarcastic, sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, I can't reveal that. But to you, luv, I can say that it involved a turtle even bigger than the one who sacked Nassau Port." He winked at me and grinned.

I grinned back. At these times, you wonder why you ever thought he was annoying.

**Thanks soooooo much to all those wonderful, incredible, fantastic, excellent reviewers. Please, pretty please go do it again.**

** Mp3gurl4ever—If you want to be my beta reader I'd be sooooo happy. Only problem is, Your email address didn't work. If you'd just email me so I can just hit the reply button. Thanks sooo much! **

**I'm still interested in beta readers, mostly plot and characterization help. Just email or review me and I'll get back to you.**

**Now go review. If you don't I'll simply wait until I get enough no matter how many chapter are actually written. So go review. Please?**


End file.
